Cuando las flores se marchitan
by izukiwithoutheart
Summary: "¿Qué pasa cuando las flores se marchitan?" "Después de un tiempo vuelven a nacer" A pesar de la muerte, el amor permanece. Y cada vez que hablemos de Naruto y Sasuke podemos estar seguros que siempre permanecerá. Este one-shot es parte del reto literario de las tres palabras del grupo de Facebook Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu


Este one-shot es parte del reto literario de las tres palabras del grupo de Facebook

Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu

Mis tres palabras fueron: cachorro, dentista y tomate.

Todavía me pregunto cómo es qué de esas palabras surgió esta historia ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, la imagen y algunas frases no me pertenecen, yo solo las tome prestados para hacer mis fantasías realidad.

El vídeodel inicio fue una gran inspiración.

Las flores caen lentamente de los árboles, y el viento acaricia suavemente tu piel. Hace un poco de frío, pero eso no importa porque tú amas ese lugar, lo amas porque ese es su lugar favorito, lo amas porque ahí lo conociste. Ese lugar está tan lleno de recuerdos que no puedes evitar suspirar con nostalgia y traer a tu memoria aquellos días que te hicieron tan feliz.

Fue hace exactamente veinte años, un día de otoño, cuando tu recién cumplías quince, saliste en un día de campo con tus amigos, te toco a ti recoger ramas para hacer una fogata, empezaste a caminar y para cuando te diste cuenta ya estabas perdido. No tenías muchas opciones, así que solo seguiste caminando.

Ahí fue cuando lo viste por primera vez, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un pequeño libro. "Es un ángel" fue tu primer pensamiento, pues te pareció tan hermoso y perfecto.

Lo miraste fijamente, grabando cada detalle en tu memoria. Él, tan diferente a ti, tan opuesto, como si el sol y la luna se cruzaran, solo verlo te cautivo.

Sintió tu mirada, levantó la vista del libro, sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, así te diste cuenta que en realidad no estaba leyendo sino llorando, usaba el libro para esconder el rostro, como si ni estando solo pudiera darse el lujo de llorar.

Viste el dolor en su mirada, y sin saber porque, te dolió. Lo viste triste, roto, cargando algo tan grande él solo, y deseaste con todas tus fuerzas abrazarlo para ver si así podías juntar sus pedazos y unirlos. Pero sobre todo, anhelaste protegerlo de todo y todos los que le hicieran daño.

Un poco más adelante, tus deseos se volvieron realidad, y entonces, en ese mismo sitio, él te regaló una sonrisa tan bella que te hizo creer que era irreal. Pero no lo era, así que te prometiste hacer hasta lo imposible para que esa sonrisa nunca se borrara de su rostro.

Con la convivencia, nacieron en ti sentimientos que te costaba entender y mucho más explicar; te tomo un tiempo descubrir que te estabas enamorando sin remedio, pero una vez que lo descubriste no esperaste demasiado para confesar tus sentimientos. Es curioso cómo te sigue sorprendiendo el haber sido correspondido.

De ser amigos pasaron a ser novios, siempre encontrándose en ese lugar, siempre con ese árbol de testigo de sus risas, de sus besos, de sus absurdas peleas, de la primera vez que sus cuerpos se hicieron uno; solo tenían diecisiete años, ambos eran torpes e inexpertos, pero a pesar de eso, ese día permanece en tu memoria como uno de los mejores de tu vida. Sabes bien que para él también es así.

También ahí le propusiste matrimonio, lo planeaste por semanas y al final resultó ser todo un desastre, claro que eso ya no importa pues con todo y eso recibiste un "sí" como respuesta y no pudiste evitar llorar de la felicidad.

Lo besaste, lo abrazaste con fuerza y de nuevo hicieron el amor en ese lugar.

Un par de meses después recibieron la noticia de las felices consecuencias; un pequeño venía en camino, nada podía ser mejor.

En ese momento, ambos tenían solo veinticuatro, eso fue lo que ingenuamente te llevo a pensar que les quedaba una larga vida por delante.

La boda fue al mes siguiente de recibir la feliz noticia, una ceremonia sencilla, rodeados de sus seres importantes. Claro que un día antes de ella ustedes acudieron a su lugar especial, se dijeron sus votos y se juraron amor, con la luna y las estrellas como testigos fieles de que ambos dijeron solo la verdad grabada a fuego en su corazón.

Cuando lo cuentas así, da la impresión de que fue un momento maravillosamente romántico e incluso algo cursi, y lo fue, para ustedes lo fue, pero si alguien los hubiera visto seguramente le habría parecido una escena bastante cómica pues sus votos más bien parecían lista de defectos, con insultos mezclados entre las promesas de amor.

Después de la boda tuvieron un corto viaje de luna de miel. Tú tan lleno de energía querías ir a un lugar donde pudieran hacer muchas actividades, él en cambio prefería un lugar tranquilo para relajarse. Esa discusión la ganó él, fueron a un lugar bastante tranquilo, aburrido en tus palabras. Estabas molesto por eso, pero todo tu enojo desapareció cuando él te mostró mil y un maneras de gastar toda tu energía sin siquiera salir de la habitación. Ahí conociste un lado suyo que nunca imaginaste que tuviera, un lado gobernado por la lujuria y el deseo, lado que te alegra nunca nadie más conociera.

Al volver de su viaje ya vivías con él, con tu ángel personal. Seguían visitando ese lugar que significa tanto, para ti, para ustedes; se sentaban a la sombra de aquel árbol para hablar de todo y de nada, para quedarse en silencio mientras se abrazaban. Ninguno era amante de los momentos cursis o tiernos, sus motes cariñosos siempre fueron un par de insultos, cosa que nadie entendía pero que para ustedes era perfecto.

Una ocasión él te pregunto "¿Qué pasa con las flores cuando se marchitan?", "Después de un tiempo vuelven a nacer", le contestaste sin siquiera darte cuenta de lo que le decías. Era algo común cuando estabas con él, te perdías en sus ojos y el mundo a tu alrededor no evitaba desaparecer.

La espera terminó, el pequeño que llamaron Menma al fin estaba en sus vidas. El parto fue doloroso y angustiante pero ya que lo tienes en tus brazos no puedes evitar sonreír, lo pones en los brazos de tu amor y sus ojos brillan con intensidad; está feliz y lo sabes, una vez más piensas que definitivamente nada podría ser mejor.

Compraste un cachorro para su pequeño, lo llamaste Kurama, aún te sigues cuestionando de donde sacaste ese nombre. Discutieron todo un día por su presencia, sus argumentos eran buenos, los tuyos no tanto, se reconciliaron por la noche; al final, el cachorro se quedó. Actualmente es un perro enorme y a veces cuando lo ves no puedes evitar preguntarte porque él sigue aquí mientras tu amado ya no, pero la vida es así.

El tiempo no se detiene, se escapa como si de suspiros se tratara, entonces llegas a casa después de un día de trabajo y te recibe un pequeño de cinco años, ya asiste al preescolar y le emociona contarte todo lo que ha aprendido. Recorres con tu vista la sala de tu hogar y tus ojos se detienen en el pequeño sillón, ese que está cerca de la ventana, sentado sobre él está el hombre que amas, se ha quedado dormido con un libro en sus piernas. Últimamente lo has notado cansado, te preocupaste pero él te dijo que solo había tenido más trabajo del habitual y te prometió que pronto tomaría unas vacaciones.

Se acerca su cumpleaños número treinta, tú quieres llevarlo a Madrid, ya tienes los boletos del vuelo y has reservado el hotel; que lastima que nunca pudieron abordar ese avión, habría sido un viaje en verdad inolvidable.

Sigues viajando en tus memorias, hasta llegar a ese punto que preferirías no tocar. Lo recuerdas y te parece ridículamente absurdo.

Ese parecía un día normal como cualquier otro, hasta que recibiste una llamada, esa terrible llamada avisando que tu esposo se encontraba en el hospital. Saliste de inmediato de tu oficina, sin siquiera despedirte de nadie. Cuando menos te diste cuenta ya estabas en ese lugar que desde pequeño has odiado, ese lugar que ni por el dentista visitas. Preguntaste por él en la recepción y en cuanto te informaron corriste a buscarlo.

Llegaste a un pasillo lleno de puertas, la única diferencia es que en este se encontraba un pequeño sollozando junto a una puerta. Lo viste y tu corazón se estrujo dentro de tu pecho, tu pequeño Menma, consumido por el llanto con sus ojitos rojos y las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Querías llorar con él, pero te contuviste para consolarlo. Le dijiste que todo estaría bien y que debía ser fuerte por su papi. Trataste de convencerlo de que nada malo pasaría mientras tratabas de convencerte también a ti.

Después de un tiempo que te pareció una eternidad, al fin un médico salió de la habitación, al preguntarle por tu esposo solo te dijo que ya podías pasar a verlo. Eso fue extraño pero no te ibas a detener a pensarlo.

Entraste a la habitación, con tus piernas temblando, tu corazón acelerado y la vista al suelo. Diste unos pasos y al fin te atreviste a levantar tu mirada, la dirigiste hacia la camilla en la habitación, en ella se encontraba él, tu esposo, el hombre dueño de tus pensamientos.

En ese momento todo tu valor te abandono, suplicaste a quien sea que aquello no fuera real.

No es cierto

¡No es cierto!

¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!

Eso era lo que gritaba tu mente desesperada, al tiempo que tu corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera solamente una pesadilla, quisiste creer que en realidad ese día aún no comenzaba y que tú estabas durmiendo al lado de tu esposo, como todos los días.

Tristemente no era así.

Acortaste la distancia hasta llegar a él, tomaste su mano para hacerle saber que estabas ahí. Fue en ese momento cuando te recriminaste por esos pequeños detalles que antes parecían insignificantes, como las ojeras bajo sus ojos o el hecho de que su cabello no brillaba como antes.

Abrió sus ojos, pudiste ver su mirada cansada, también eso te reprochaste. Te regaló una sonrisa que te remonto a aquel adolescente que conociste bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

"Pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de verte una vez más." Dijo él, y al momento tu corazón se detuvo. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Tu mente generó esas y mil preguntas más, pero eso no importaba porque lo que tú más deseabas en ese momento era abrazarlo con todas tus fuerzas y despertar juntos de esa pesadilla.

"Sé que no necesito pedirte que cuides de Menma" Susurro con voz cansada, tanto que si no estuvieras tan cerca de él no lo habrías escuchado.

¿Acaso se estaba despidiendo? ¿Por qué si tienen una vida entera por delante? Un hijo al cual ver crecer, darle un hermano o dos.

Viajar juntos y conocer el mundo, plantar semillas de tomate en el jardín. Estar juntos hasta ser ancianos y entonces, solo entonces morir, probablemente mientras dormían, abrazados, uno al lado del otro.

Que doloroso sigue siendo para ti, el saber que todos esos planes ya nunca se realizarán.

Quieres gritar, maldecir a quien sea, y es que de tan solo imaginarlo ya te estás ahogando en el dolor.

Estabas tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de dónde sacó un sobre y lo puso en tus manos, te miro a los ojos con esa intensidad que sólo él poseía, ahí, en sus ojos, seguía intacto ese brillo que únicamente era visible cuando te miraba a ti.

"Recuerda siem...pre que yo... te amo"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, en ese instante su cuerpo perdió la vida, sus ojos aunque abiertos se apagaron y tú, sin percatarte de ello, moriste con él.

Un grito nació en tu garganta, muchas lágrimas le hicieron compañía. La negación se alojó en tu corazón y en tu mente.

Abrazaste su cuerpo inerte y le suplicaste incontables veces que despertara.

¡Por favor deja de jugar! Rogabas desesperado, pero él simplemente te ignoraba, tus ruegos y súplicas ya no llegaban hasta él.

De pronto todo se volvió tan confuso, doctores y enfermeras tratando de separarte de él, el llanto desconsolado de Menma quien no comprendía con exactitud lo que ocurría. Todo se mezclaba de forma angustiante con tus gritos estremecedores.

Recuerdas escuchar un molesto zumbido y de pronto la oscuridad te invadió. Fue necesario sedarte para, al fin, separarlos.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron como un sueño o tal vez como una pesadilla, perdiste por completo la conciencia, te movías como un muerto entre los vivos, dirigido únicamente por la inercia o por las personas que preocupadas por ti, nunca te dejaron solo.

Lo que más lamentas ahora es que en esos días tan grises te olvidaste por completo de tu hijo que ahora eran lo único que te quedaba de él, lo más valioso que pudo dejarte. Tienes mucho que agradecerles a tus amigos, pues estuvieron con ustedes en los momentos difíciles.

En este punto de la historia, en verdad que ya no quieres seguir recordando, el dolor es tanto y a pesar del tiempo sigue tan vivo que tus ojos se empañan por el llanto, hace ya cinco años que lo perdiste pero el dolor sigue tan vivo como ayer.

Casi un mes después de que dejaste su cuerpo en esa tumba fría, encontraste entre la ropa sucia aquel sobre que te entrego el último día. Dudaste si abrirlo o no, al final decidiste que lo mejor era descubrir su contenido.

Esa misma noche, cuando Menma ya dormía, te sentaste en ese sillón junto a la ventana en el que su esencia permanece ya que siempre fue su favorito, bebiste un poco de sake para no arrepentirte de lo estabas por hacer. Abriste el sobre y te encontraste con una carta, reconocerías esa perfecta caligrafía en cualquier parte. Era una carta de despedida escrita por él.

Al leerla pudiste comprender tantas cosas, de nuevo tus lágrimas se derramaron, pero esta ocasión esas líneas fueron un consuelo, un bálsamo en tu herida, pues al menos ahora tenías una explicación a todo lo que había pasado.

Sabías que dolor nunca iba a desaparecer, y lo confirmas día con día, pero ahora al fin tenías el valor de continuar con tu vida. Así que antes que el sol saliera tú ya estabas levantado, te duchaste y vestiste para ir al trabajo, preparaste un desayuno que no tenía buena apariencia y luego fuiste a levantar y preparar a Menma para llevarlo al colegio.

Ese día todo fue un completo caos, no estabas acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo todo tú solo, pero al fin habías dado el primer paso, ya no pensabas retroceder. Todos se alegraron por ti, creyeron que comenzabas a recuperarte, suerte que no sabían cuál era tu nueva motivación, de lo contrario pensarán que estás loco y tendrían razón al pensarlo. Pero ¿quién no lo estaría si de pronto perdiera la vida sin dejar de existir?

Te tomo algo de tiempo, pero lograste establecer una rutina en la cumplías con tus obligaciones y te ocupabas de Menma sin necesitar la intervención de nadie más. Hinata y Sakura, dos compañeras de trabajo que a tu esposo nunca le agradaron, no perdían la oportunidad de ofrecer su ayuda para cuidar de tu hijo, querían convencerte, cada una a su manera, de que el pequeño necesitaba una figura materna y casualmente ellas podrían llenar ese espacio. Ahora comprendes porque él no soportaba que estuviera cerca de ti, eran un par de ofrecidas sin una pizca de dignidad que solo buscaban colarse en tu cama, lastima por ellas ya que jamás les darás lo que esperan de ti.

Qué extraña es la vida sin él, es tan cansado abrir los ojos cada mañana solo para darte cuenta que su lado de la cama lleva cinco años vacío.

Por suerte para ti, tienes una fuerte anestesia para evitar que el dolor te absorba y te destruya. Se trata de ese niño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, agradeces que no haya heredado toda tu hiperactividad, en cambio es tan inteligente como su papi, es la perfecta combinación de ambos y tú lo amas demasiado. Él es quien te mantiene en este mundo, atrapado justo en la línea que divide la vida de la muerte.

Un par de días atrás tu amigo Shikamaru, quien es muy observador, te dijo que parecía que vives tu vida como si esperaras que él un día regresará, como si solo se hubiera ido de viaje pero pronto volverá. Si supiera que no está tan lejos de la verdad, la diferencia es que tu no estas esperando su regreso, tú en realidad esperas que llegue el momento de reunirte con él. Sabes que se marchó y no volverá, pero tu si puedes alcanzarlo.

Un único motivo te detiene, mientras te necesite no puedes dejarlo, después de todo tu esposo no te perdonaría que dejaras a Menma a su suerte. Requiere un gran esfuerzo de tu parte, por eso ya no pareces con la misma energía de antes, pero hay algo que te da esa fuerza que necesitas para continuar una semana más.

Por eso estas aquí, en el sitio de siempre como cada fin de semana, sentado bajo el mismo árbol, ya envejecido y apagado, leyendo esa valiosa carta, prometiendo al viento cumplir tu palabra y confiando en que el viento tomara tus palabras y las llevará hasta él, para confirmarle que pronto llegará el día en que el último pétalo caiga, cuando eso suceda, así como las flores, tú también te marchitaras para reunirte con él y entonces, solo entonces, juntos, volverán a nacer.

Por ahora es tiempo de marcharte y volver a casa junto a tu hijo, el cielo ha oscurecido y verlo te recuerda tanto sus ojos que irremediablemente sonríes. Seguramente volverás la próxima semana y así sucesivamente hasta que mueras. Mientras, recordarás cada párrafo de su carta, la has leído tantas veces que ya la sabes de memoria, y seguirás así, con tu misma rutina esperando la hora de tu muerte, anhelando el día en que al fin te marchites para volverlo a ver.

*NS*

Naruto

Es tan difícil para mí el escribir esta carta que ni siquiera sé por dónde debo comenzar, el principio estaría bien supongo.

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, yo lloraba y tú no sabías porque, bueno pues justo ese día los médicos descubrieron que tenía una enfermedad y me dieron un año de vida como máximo. Eso me dolió, me dolió porque así jamás lograría que mi padre se enorgulleciera por mí. Si lo sé, para ese tiempo mi padre ya había muerto, pero tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes lo importante que es él para mí, así que yo quería que desde donde se encontrará pudiera verme y al fin me reconociera como un digno hijo suyo. Ahora ese pensamiento me parece algo ridículo, pero en esos días cuando sólo tenía dieciséis, era lo que yo más deseaba.

Llegaste a mi vida en mis días más oscuros, te colaste en ella en contra de mi voluntad y fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido, pero la enfermedad siempre estuvo ahí, consumiéndome día tras día.

Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadado conmigo por guardarme este secreto, tuve una buena razón para hacer las cosas como las hice. Y requirióde mucho esfuerzo el que tú no te dieras cuenta de nada hasta ahora.

Al principio no te lo dije porque pensé que no durarías mucho en mi vida, después lo calle porque te volviste tan importante para mí que no quise atar nuestras vidas a las paredes blancas y frías de un hospital.

Cuando leas esto recuerda todos nuestros días juntos, creamos tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que llevaré siempre conmigo. Definitivamente no serían los mismos si te hubieras enterado. Por eso lo prefiero así, porque de cualquier modo para mí no había remedio, de cualquier manera iba a morir, solo que gracias a ti, ese año se transformó en diez, y lo que hubiera sido una vida entre doctores y medicinas se convirtió en una vida llena de alegría, llena de la dicha que solo da el verdadero amor y llena de la luz que tu irradias para mí.

Al enterarme de mi enfermedad, lo que menos me importaba era morir y pensaba que entre más pronto sería mejor, pero al conocerte lo que más me dolía era saber que pronto moriría y no estaría junto a ti. Ese dolor creció cuando supe que estaba embarazado, mi mayor miedo era el morir antes de que naciera. Pero pude tenerlo en mis brazos y verlo crecer por algún tiempo.

Si te lo preguntas, escribo esta carta un mes después de tu cumpleaños veintinueve, cuando los médicos dieron por perdida toda esperanza. Ellos quieren internarme en el hospital para que pase mis últimos días en él, pero yo me he negado, por eso cuando termine de escribirla, la llevaré conmigo a donde vaya, así podré entregártela cuando sea necesario.

Ahora siento que en realidad hay tanto por decir, pero que al mismo tiempo es innecesario pues las palabras siempre salieron sobrando entre nosotros dos.

Solo me tomo un instante enamorarme de ti, a medida que fui conociéndote, llegue a amarte más y más. Desde que te conocí todo mi mundo cambió por completo, al principio no entendía porque contigo todo era diferente, al pasar el tiempo descubrí que estar a tu lado era lo único que yo necesitaba para estar bien.

Todo el mundo cree que yo fui lo mejor que pudo llegar a tu vida, que te ayude a ser ordenado, a sacar mejores notas en la escuela, a comer algo más que ramen todos los días, que gracias a mi fuiste a la universidad y terminaste tu carrera, pero están muy equivocados; fuiste tú quien me salvo a mí, me salvaste de mi soledad, de mi aislamiento, de la oscuridad que amenazaba con tragarse mi corazón, me salvaste de mi odio y de mis deseos de venganza contra el mundo.

Nunca te lo dije, así que aunque ahora parezca tarde, GRACIAS Naruto, por amarme cuando pareciera que debías hacer todo lo contrario.

Tengo que despedirme y en verdad lo siento, no podré verte de nuevo por un tiempo, no te preocupes, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto, aunque yo no quiero separarme. Pero aun cuando estés lejos, seguirás siendo la causa de mi felicidad y tu sonrisa seguirá siendo mi luz en la oscuridad.

Ten por seguro que estaré esperándote, sin importar cuanto tiempo tardes, por el momento tú tienes que cuidar de Menma, guiarlo para sea un hombre tan bueno como tú.

Por muy egoísta que suene, recuerda que sigues siendo un hombre casado.

Espero que puedas perdonarme por marchitarme antes que tú, cada día recuerda te amo y díselo a Menma también. No dejes nunca de sonreír, sonríe para Menma. Y cuando sea el tiempo ven a buscarme, que yo, donde sea que esté, siempre cuidaré de ustedes.

Tuyo en esta, la anterior y la siguiente vida

Sasuke U.

"Solo me tomo un instante enamorarme, a medida que fui conociéndote, llegue a amarte más y más"

*NS*

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta que era un NaruSasu?

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
